Surfing Punk Rock Baby
by Karae
Summary: Sheena is a Punk Rocker meets Penny “Surf Baby” from Blue Crush. Basically, a closer more in depth look at Penny, Anne-Marie's sister.


Sheena is a Punk Rocker meets Penny from Blue Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own or plan to take credit for the works of Blue Crush or the Ramones, though I wish I could, other than for creative ways meant to entertain.

Summary: Sheena is a Punk Rocker meets Penny "Surf Baby" from Blue Crush.

AN: I'm been meaning to write this up for quite a while, but I left my copy of Blue Crush over at my mother's, anyways here it is hope you enjoy.

* * *

Surfing Punk Rock Baby

"Well the kids are all hopped up and ready to go"

Penny had always been one for doing want she wanted and not doing what her sister, Anne-Marie, wanted her to do. It just so happened to be doing some of the same things her sister did when she was her age. Penny got that, the irony was definitely not lost on her. So she liked to steal the beer from the fridge in order to get some pre-party buzz. So what if she snuck out class to steal a smoke or two. She party the same as her sister, was it really so bad?

"They're ready to go now they got their surfboards"

They always went surfing; it didn't matter if it was someone's birthday or if work/school was in a few hours. It was just what they did. Sure Anne-Marie ragged on her for being into burnouts and not into the surf. She loved the waves and she always would, but she wasn't as talented as her sister. Her sister wanted her to college, but that wasn't really her either.

"And they're going to the discotheque Au Go Go"

She went out whenever she could, mostly when they trained late. She might have been too young, but she wasn't the youngest at the party. She could drink and smoke and still be cognitive. She could handle the so called, "burnouts." They were just idiots. Besides Drew and Kala, while not necessarily on Anne-Marie's side of the argument, acted as her big brothers. Not only would not let anything bad happen to her, they made sure she got a sober ride home when she wanted to go home and kept any boy from getting in her pants, whether she objected to it or not.

"But she just couldn't stay she had to break away"

She wanted to do something with her life. She didn't want to be like her mom, though, and get pregnant by someone she doesn't know and go on welfare. She would never abandon her kids either. She wanted to go somewhere else. She wanted to travel, maybe to California. While the waves weren't the same, at least there were waves and it wouldn't be living on island where everything to discover and everyone to meet is done by the time your five.

"Well New York City really has is all oh yeah, oh yeah"

In the long run, it really didn't matter where, though. LA or NYC: anywhere where she wouldn't just be Anne-Marie's little sister, following in her sister's footsteps.

"Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now"

She wanted to do something fun with her life. Maybe write lyrics for a band or become a journalist, for sports or even surfing. The only class she was even good at was English. It was probably the only reason she didn't get in trouble for skipping last period: it was English and she never skipped English.

"Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now"

She like writing music lyrics, though. Some of the guys she hung out with had had her write a couple of songs for them a while ago, and while she was pretty sure it had started at trying to impress her and flirt with her, it had turned into an ongoing thing because she had done so well.

"Well she's a punk punk, a punk rocker  
Punk punk a punk rocker  
Punk punk a punk rocker  
Punk punk a punk rocker"

After her sister had done the pipeline, she had decided to face her own biggest fears and actually do something productive and goody-two-shoes she joined the school paper. While, her friends had thought she was crazy all she could remember was Anne-Marie, Lena and Eden telling her how proud they were of her.

"Well the kids are all hopped up and ready to go"

She was in LA, getting ready to start her freshmen year at UCLA. A couple of girls in her dorm were going out to check out the city and had invited her. She had never had many girlfriends so she immediately agreed.

"They're ready to go now they got their surfboards"

They were talking about their home lives, when they all said how jealous they were of her for living with her sister and friends in Hawaii. She didn't see it that way. Sure she was lucky to have been born and raised in Hawaii and by a sister that cared instead of a mother that didn't, but being able to party all of the time, isn't necessarily a good thing.

"And they're going to the discotheque Au Go Go"

She was writing music! Not just news stories. A band, made up with some guys she knew through music theory class, asked her to write for them after reading some stuff in a notebook. While her roommate like to ogle at them whenever they stopped by, Penny refused to go there. Hollies would probably never be her type.

"But she just couldn't stay she had to break away"

She went home for Christmas and was surprised with a party. "We wanted to make sure our college girl knew how proud we are of her," surmised Anne-Marie. After spending all of Christmas break playing video games and surfing, Penny had to go back.

"Well New York City really has is all oh yeah, oh yeah"

Penny knew she could party, but after partying hard during her school years she knew that a party could happen anytime, as could the rest of life. She planned on making the most of her life. And while she didn't give up smoking, "Everyone has their vice," she would state to her sister, she did graduate with honors from UCLA with a double major in Mass Communications and Music Theory.

"Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now

Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now

Well she's a punk punk, a punk rocker  
Punk punk a punk rocker  
Punk punk a punk rocker  
Punk punk a punk rocker

Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now

Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now

Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker  
Sheena is a punk rocker now"

* * *

Hoped you liked it, Please REVIEW!!!


End file.
